Multi-oscillator systems may be used to detect acceleration in a resonant accelerometer, or may be to detect a change in frequency due to external physical stimulus.
Frequency lock-in is one of the concerns for multi-oscillator systems, such as resonant accelerometers for example. The differential frequencies (due to change in acceleration) can lock to the natural frequency of the structure under acceleration giving a false measure of acceleration.